Don't Run, Just Kiss Me Slowly
by awriterofthings
Summary: Fiona works up her courage to tell Imogen how she feels about her with the help of Holly J. 2 or 3 parts .
1. Meddling Friend

Fiona was sitting in her living room staring at the TV but not really paying attention to what was on it. She was busy thinking about the current crush she was wielding on Imogen Moreno of all people. The door to her loft opened and Holly J entered. She raised an eyebrow at Fiona's miserable form sitting on the couch. "Why do you look like someone ruined your favorite blazer?"

Fiona looked over at her best friend "I think I'm certifiably insane."

Holly J gave Fiona a sympathetic look before going over to sit by her. Once seated, Fiona moved so that her head was resting on Holly J's shoulder. "Tell your bestie what happened."

"I have a crush on an unexpected person," Fiona muttered.

Holly J smiled. "Does she go to Degrassi?"

Fiona sighed. "She does."

"And would she happen to wear glasses and have a thing for overalls?"

Fiona quickly raised her head and looked at Holly J. "Oh god, how'd you know? Please don't tell me I'm that obvious."

Holly J patted Fiona on the shoulder. "You're that obvious. I think it's cute, though. Imogen is... different. I can see why you'd get a crush on her."

"So you approve?" Fiona asked.

"I do," Holly J nodded. "So what are you going to do about this crush?"

"Nothing," Fiona replied. "Fiona is straight. She doesn't see me as anything more than a friend."

"You never know until you ask." Holly J grabbed Fiona's phone from the coffee table and bolted from the couch as the other girl tried to grab it from her.

Fiona got up and narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "What are you doing?"

"Just sending a text to Imogen," Holly J said, nonchalantly. She dashed behind the counter as Fiona tried to get to her.

"I'm totally changing my screen lock code now," Fiona huffed. "I swear, Holly J-,"

"Sent." Holly J held the phone out to Fiona and the brunette snatched it out of her hand to see what damage she had caused. She went to her sent messages and read the message her friend had sent.

_Hangout with me tonight?_

Fiona's shoulders slumped with relief. That message was innocent enough.

"This way you can make your move when she comes over," Holly J pointed out.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "I'm not making a move." Her phone vibrated in her hand and she read Imogen's response.

_Of course. What'd you have in mind? _

Fiona looked at Holly J. "She wants to know what I want to do."

Holly J smirked. "Tell her you want to make-out with her."

"Holly J," Fiona whined. "Be serious. What do I tell her?"

"Why are you so nervous? You're Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne. You've got this."

"What I have are heart palpitations. I'm so nervous. Anyway, I don't care what we're doing as long as I'm spending time with her."

"Then tell her that," Holly J said.

"I can't," Fiona set her phone down and Holly J swooped it up.

"I'll write it for you," Holly J said as her fingers began to dance across the screen. Fiona reached for her phone but Holly J put her elbows up to stop her. "Relax." She sent the message and smiled triumphantly.

Fiona glared at her. "I hate you."

"You love me."

Fiona looked at her phone to see exactly what her best friend had written.

_We can do whatever. I just want to spend time with you. ;)_

Fiona's eyes widened with horror. "Why'd you have to add the winky face? She's going to think I'm a creeper."

The phone vibrated and Fiona groaned. She reluctantly looked at the message that awaited her.

_:) Great minds think alike. See you at your place at 7?_

Fiona smiled at the response and replied promptly.

_7 is great. See you then._

Fiona looked over at Holly J. "She's coming over at 7."

"You should clarify to her that it's a date."

Fiona playfully bumped her shoulder with Holly J's. "It's not a date." But she really wanted it to be.


	2. Heart Under Control

Imogen was finishing up a design she had put together while Eli sat a few feet away. She gave one of the other students instructions on what to do before going over to the boy.

"So I need some advice." She sat down next to Eli and watched the others bring her design to life.

Eli looked at her curiously. "What's up?"

Imogen sighed. "How do you tell someone like them?"

Eli grinned. "Finally going to tell Fiona that you're lusting after her?"

Imogen's eyes widened and she looked around to make sure no one was near enough to hear them.

"I am not lusting after Fiona," she whispered.

"No?" Eli said, amused. "Who is it then?"

Imogen stood up. "Never mind."

Eli pulled her back down and bumped her lightly with his shoulder. "You can confide in me Imogen. It's obvious that you like her."

Imogen sighed in defeat. "Am I really that obvious?"

"Very," Eli laughed. "I'm surprised you haven't made a move yet."

"I've been tempted. I just don't give in to my urges."

"And why's that?"

"If I give into what my heart wants, I might ruin my friendship with her."

"But if she feels the same way, you might get what your heart wants."

"Her friendship is too important to me," Imogen stated. "I don't want to lose that."

"Fiona's a good person," If she doesn't feel the same way, she won't let anything ruin your friendship. You don't have anything to worry about, though, because she will feel the same way."

"You really think she feels the same way?"

Eli nodded. "She's also obvious."

Imogen felt herself getting her hopes up and quickly came to her senses. "I'm too nerdy for her. She'd never be happy with me."

Eli pulled out his cell phone. "I'll ask her."

Imogen reached for his phone but Eli moved out of reach. "Calm down. I'm just going to find out what her type is. I won't even mention your name."

"You better not or I'll sabotage your play," Imogen threatened.

Eli chuckled as he searched for Fiona's number in his phone. He put the phone to his ear and grinned at Imogen as he waited for Fiona to answer.

"Hello?" Fiona answered.

"Hey," Eli said. "Quick question."

"Listening."

"What's your type?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your type," Eli repeated. "What is it?"

"Um, why?"

"Just answer."

"I don't really have a type. Why are you asking?"

"Someone's curious."

"Do I know this someone?"

"Gotta go. Bye." Eli hung up and looked at Imogen. "She doesn't have a type."

Imogen rolled her eyes. "That does me no good. Fiona's classy. I'm... blah compared to her."

"Stop selling yourself short," Eli said. "If you want Fiona to be your girlfriend-,"

Marisol approached the two from behind. "Am I over hearing correctly? You want to date Fiona?"

Imogen whipped around in her chair and looked up at Marisol. "How long have you been standing there?"

Marisol grinned. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me... but if I were you I'd think of a makeover. Something that will catch Fiona's attention. Anyway, I was just passing through."

"More like eavesdropping," Eli whispered to Imogen as Marisol disappeared.

"Was she really just nice to me?" Imogen asked.

"If telling you that you need a makeover is nice, then yeah," Eli replied.

"I could wear my hair out... and I have contacts." Imogen thought about the clothes that were in her closet right now. "And I might have something drool-worthy to wear that Fiona might like."

"Or you can be yourself," Eli suggested.

Imogen stood up from her chair. "I need to start getting ready."

"Ready for what?" Eli asked.

"Oh, Fiona texted me earlier. She wants me to come over tonight."

"Look, your foot is already in the door. She obviously enjoys your company. Trust me on this one. Be yourself."

Imogen just stared at him without saying a word.

"You're not listening to me are you?" Eli asked.

"No. I'm thinking about whether I should greet her with a hug or a kiss on the cheek when I see her."

Eli shook his head. "You're a mess."

"Can you finish up here? I need to go home and work on not being nervous about tonight." Before Eli could respond, Imogen was out the door. He shook his head and laughed. Fiona Coyne and Imogen Moreno. He could see it. He just hoped his two friends finally admitted their feelings for each other before it was too late.


	3. Don't Run, Just Kiss Me Slowly: Part One

Fiona and Holly J had been running around the loft making sure everything was presentable for Fiona's non-date with Imogen. Fiona was nervous and she didn't understand why. It wasn't like she was going to admit her feelings to Imogen tonight. They were just going to enjoy each other's company like friends do.

Holly J looked around the loft and smiled. "Everything looks great for your date."

Fiona grabbed a throw pillow from the couch and tossed it at Holly J. "It's not a date!"

Holly J laughed and picked the throw pillow up from the floor. "Then why are you so nervous?"

Fiona folded her arms across her chest. "I am not nervous."

"Okay, then why'd you change your outfit five times?" Holly J raised an eyebrow daring her best friend to say otherwise.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'm nervous," she muttered and plopped down on the couch. "What would you do if you were me?"

Holly J sat down next to the brunette and put an arm over her shoulders. "I'd tell her how I felt. And I know that's not easy but you might be letting a good thing pass you by if you keep your feelings to yourself."

There was a knock at the door and Holly J grinned as she stood up. "I'll get that for you."

Fiona stood up as well and straightened out the dress she was wearing. Holly J opened the front door and had to do a double take to make sure the person standing in front of her was really Imogen Moreno. The usually quirkily dressed girl was without her glasses and her hair was being worn out, flowing down to the middle of her back. Her new look was topped off with a skirt and a top that accentuated her body in ways overalls never could.

"Hey, Imogen." Holly J stepped aside to let the brunette in. She glanced at Fiona who looked like she would be in need of a bib if she didn't stop drooling.

"Hi" Imogen greeted Holly J. "Will you be joining us?" She tried to hide the disappointment from her voice.

"Nope. I was just leaving. Night, Fiona."

"Night," Fiona managed to croak out.

Holly J grinned and looked back at the younger girl. "You look great, by the way," she said before leaving.

"She's right." Fiona took a step towards Imogen. "You look great. I thought you hated contacts, though." Fiona remembered the last time she had brought up contacts, Imogen had gone on a rant about how contacts were a pain and she couldn't be bothered.

Imogen shrugged. "I just felt like doing something different tonight. So what's the plan?"

Fiona shrugged, sheepishly. "I haven't really made plans past inviting you over."

"How about a movie?" Imogen suggested as she moved over to where she knew Fiona kept her collection.

"That works." Fiona heard her phone vibrate and picked it up from the coffee table.

**_Holly J: _**_She dressed up for you. It's a date. :) _

Fiona rolled her eyes but she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Imogen had already picked a movie and was starting up the DVD player.

Fiona held up her phone. "Just Holly J being silly." She set the phone back down and sat on her couch. "What movie have you picked?"

"A romantic comedy." Imogen moved over to the couch as the movie started.

Fiona felt her stomach tighten when Imogen's bare leg touched hers as she sat down. Fiona berated herself for having this reaction. It wasn't like the girl hadn't been this close to her before. Needing time to gain her bearings, Fiona stood up. "I'll get us some snacks." Fiona went into her kitchen and busied herself with getting snacks and drinks for them. _Why does she have to look so good? _She thought. Managing to get through the movie was definitely going to prove to be interesting.

* * *

An hour into the movie, Imogen had her head resting on Fiona's shoulder. She had been paying more attention to how good it felt being near Fiona than to what was happening in the movie. If Fiona asked her anything about it after it was over, she wouldn't be able to tell her a thing. She couldn't remember the name of the main character, let alone what the movie was supposed to be about.

Fiona wasn't in any better state. She hoped that Imogen couldn't hear her heart racing. It had taken everything in her not to hold the other girl's hand as they sat there. She had been going through scenarios in her head about how the rest of the night could play out and so far her favorite was Imogen initiating a kiss and them making out on the couch. Her least favorite had been Imogen storming out after Fiona attempted to make a move. She let out a sigh and Imogen raised her head from her shoulder.

"You okay?"

Fiona nodded. "Yeah, sorry."

"Are you not enjoying the movie?" Imogen asked.

"I am," Fiona answered too quickly.

Imogen picked up the remote and paused the movie. The only light was coming from the TV but she could still see Fiona's blue eyes clearly. _God, she's beautiful. _"We can do something else."

Fiona gestured to her room. "We could listen to music."

"That sounds good."

Fiona stood up and Imogen followed behind her. Fiona flipped the light switch to her room on and grabbed her laptop. She sat down on the bed and tapped the empty space beside her. "Come on. I don't bite."

Imogen moved towards the bed. She had ditched her shoes in the living room during the movie so she couldn't even busy herself with taking them off while she worked on tampering down her nerves. _It's just a bed. A bed with Fiona Coyne on it._

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Imogen sat down on the bed and got comfortable. She gestured to the laptop. "Let's hear what you've got."

Fiona chose a playlist and set her laptop down on her nightstand. She leaned her back against the headboard as she and Imogen listened to the song.

Fiona noticed that Imogen's hand was resting really close to hers so she casually moved her hand so that they were touching.

Butterflies erupted in Imogen's stomach at the contact. She bit her lower lip and tried to focus on the music and not on the way a simple touch from Fiona was driving her crazy.

A new song started and Imogen smiled. "I know this song."

"Kiss Me Slowly," Fiona stated.

Imogen's heart skipped a beat. "Huh?"

"The song," Fiona clarified. "It's Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute."

"Oh, right. I knew that." Imogen mentally kicked herself. _Way to embarrass yourself. _She thought.

As the song continued to play, Fiona wondered if this would be the perfect time to make a move. _What if she freaks? I can't ruin our friendship... but I **really **want to kiss her. _

Imogen's train of thought wasn't far off from where Fiona's mind was at but she had already made a decision. "Fiona?"

Fiona turned her head to look into Imogen's eyes. "Yeah?"

Imogen's eyes flickered to Fiona's lips before looking back into her eyes. She leaned forward and captured the girl's lips with her own.

Fiona was sure her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She let her tongue snake out and Imogen parted her lips allowing her entrance. They both moaned when their tongues met and the kiss deepened.

When breathing became an issue, Imogen pulled away from the kiss. What she had just done quickly hit her and her eyes widened. "I am so sorry!" She jumped up from the bed. "You were there and the song was playing and... I should go!" Imogen rushed out of the room leaving a confused Fiona sitting on the bed.

Fiona touched her lips and smiled but her smile quickly faded when she realized the object of her affection had bolted from her room in a panic. She got up from her bed and went into the living room where she found Imogen putting her shoes back on. "Imogen..."

"I shouldn't have done that," Imogen said as she headed for the door. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm n-,"

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." Imogen practically ran to the front door.

Fiona called out to her but the girl disappeared from the loft. Fiona sighed and plopped down on the couch. _What the hell just happened? _

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the feedback.

Another Day In the Shade: I proofread this one so hopefully all is well with it :)


	4. Don't Run, Just Kiss Me Slowly: Part Two

Fiona was pacing in an empty classroom as she retold the events of last night to Holly J. She had been stressing all night. She barely slept. She had texted Imogen a few minutes ago but hadn't gotten a reply. She hoped their friendship wasn't over.

"I'm such an idiot!" Fiona exclaimed. "I shouldn't have kissed her."

"From what you tell me, she kissed you," Holly J pointed out.

Fiona sighed. "Then I shouldn't have kissed her back."

"Stop pacing," Holly J said. "You're making me dizzy. Just sit and talk to me."

Fiona reluctantly sat down on top of the desk next to Holly J. "I really like her."

"I know, sweetie." Holly J rubbed her hand up and down Fiona's back. "But I still think she likes you back. She definitely dressed to impress yesterday and she made a move."

"If she likes me then why did she practically run out of my condo?"

"Maybe she thinks you'll be upset that she kissed you," Holly J pointed out.

"But I kissed her back."

"Doesn't mean she'll freak out and less."

"Go find her and make things right," Holly J said.

Fiona shook her head. "I can't. I don't know what to say. I'm just going to go to class."

Holly J rolls her eyes as Fiona leaves the classroom. _Guess things are up to me. _She left the classroom and went on a search for Imogen. She found the girl at her locker looking rather miserable. "Hey, Imogen. Can I borrow your phone real quick? I left mine at home. I just need to text myself a reminder."

"Yeah, sure." Imogen pulled out her phone and handed it to Holly J.

Holly J quickly sent a text and deleted it before handing the phone back to Imogen. "Thanks. So how did things go last night?"

"You haven't spoken to Fiona about it?" Imogen asked, sheepishly.

"I haven't seen her yet," Holly J lied. "Did it not go well."

"No, it was fun," Imogen said. "I just kind of messed things up in the end. I did something I shouldn't have. Anyway, when you see her can you tell her I said sorry? I should get to class." Imogen closed her locker and began to head down the hallway.

Holly J followed, glad the girl was heading in the direction she needed her to. "Can we stop by the girl's bathroom real quick?"

Imogen frowned. "Uh, why?"

"I just need to talk to you for a moment," Holly J said.

"What about?"

"I just need advice about something."

Imogen was confused but nodded her head. "Okay, sure."

When they reached the bathroom, Holly J let Imogen go in first. The brunette froze when she saw Fiona standing in the bathroom.

Holly J quickly closed the door and leaned against it so the girls wouldn't be able to leave.

Imogen pushed the door but it wouldn't budge much. "She's locked us in." Imogen pounded on the door. "You tricked me!"

"It needed to be done," Holly J said.

Fiona looked at Imogen. "You didn't send me that text?"

"No," Imogen replied with a sigh.

Fiona shook her head and went over to the door. "Holly J what are you doing?"

"You two need to talk," Holly J said. "So talk!"

Fiona looked at Imogen. "I guess she's right."

Imogen bit her bottom lip as she thought about what she should say.

"Are you upset about last night?" Fiona asked.

Imogen nodded.

"Why?" Fiona waited patiently for Imogen to answer her.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship. You mean a lot to me, Fiona. I've tried to get over this crush that I have on you but I can't. You're just so amazing and beautiful. I've wanted to kiss you for so long that I just did it without thinking. I'm sorry." Imogen turned back to face the door. She pushed it and it opened for her. She quickly left the bathroom and didn't see Holly J anywhere in sight.

Fiona exited the bathroom and grabbed Imogen's wrist gently. "Wait, Imogen. Don't run."

"But-,"

Fiona smiled widely. "Just kiss me."

Imogen looked at Fiona with surprise before a smile took over her own face. She leaned forward and kissed the girl she had wanted for so long. Once they pulled apart, she rested her forehead against Fiona's as she intertwined their fingers. "What does this mean?"

"It doesn't have to mean anything right now if you need time to think about things," Fiona said. "Just know that I like you a lot, too."

Imogen kissed Fiona again. "I don't need to think about things. I want to be your girlfriend."

"Then it's set," Fiona said, happily. "We're girlfriends."

Imogen squealed excitedly. "I love the sound of that. Fiona Coyne, my girlfriend. This better not be a dream."

Fiona placed a kiss on Imogen's cheek. "Definitely not a dream. Come on. We both need to get to class and then after that we need to find Holly J and thank her."

The two girls walked down the hallway hand in hand both filled with a happiness that they could only find in each other.


End file.
